Dreams and Horoscopes
by Neospice12
Summary: A short, sweet oneshot dealing with Haru and Yamamoto. It's inspired from a tagalog convo posted up on DA by Ikalsada. It's just a cute lil oneshot. It's Haru x Yamamoto. What more do you need to know? READ IT.


I-I'm sorry… I get really distracted and I'm hella busy. I'm also going through a lot with life. It's amazing what I go through at times. LOL if anyone wants to know (which I'm sure no one does) you could pm me or something.

ANYWAYS, I'm sorry I'm not updating quickly. I've been rather depressed slowing my writing mojo. I'm trying to work hard though. Here is a quick lil oneshot to perhaps… quell some of those who are still waiting patiently for updates. Heh heh… sorry…

So this is inspired by a tagalog posted onto DA by Ikalsada . I got permission so I wrote it.

http:/ikalsada(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d45pzx9

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Akira Amano, the idea belong to the tagalog's creators posted by Ikalsada as it's their tagalong conversation. Guess only the writing style belongs to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams and Horoscopes<strong>

Yamamoto was looking at a sheet of paper with a troubled look on his face.

There was an assignment which required for him to think of a recent dream and describe it. He didn't really get it though. It was for his psychology class.

Yamamoto itched his cheek with his finger shaking his head and he stuffed the paper into his bag and he looked out in front of him.

He saw a girl walking with a ponytail walking with a small hop to her steps. She was humming a cute little tune to herself wearing a Midori school girl's uniform.

Yamamoto knew who that girl was even without having seen her. He knew her voice well, knowing that humming could only belong to Haru Miura.

Yamamoto grinned to himself running up to her quickly trying to catch up to her.

"Haru! Yo~ Can I ask you something unusual?" Yamamoto ran up to Haru.

Haru turned around flashing her classic carefree smile that Yamamoto couldn't help but falter for a second after seeing it.

Her eyes brightened up when her eyes met his, her eyes getting bigger making his heart skip a beat for a brief moment and he felt his muscles tense up. Woah, was Haru always this cute? Yamamoto thought back for a moment and he mentally nodded his head. Yep always that cute.

"Sure! What is it?" Haru asked curiously.

She looked up at him imploringly with her big brown eyes and a cute smile. Her expectant expression was just so cute it looked like a puppy wanting for her tummy to be rubbed.

"Can you help me with an essay I need to work on? I have to write about dreams and I'm not sure which dream to use as my topic. I have this one dream I'm thinking about but I'm not sure." He said.

Haru pursed her lips a bit her eyes rolling up to the top of her head looking up at the sky and she let out a low hum. Her arms crossed her fingers tapping against her delicate arms.

"Alright, if I help you, can you help me with my own research project?" She asked him.

This caught his attention. She needed help with a project? Haru? Who was from an illustrious private school? He wasn't sure if he could help her or not but her big brown eyes looking at him pleadingly made him question his thoughts and capability.

Yamamoto chuckled and he shook his head when he noticed her giving him a puppy dog pout, he couldn't help but want to say yes to whatever she was going to rope him into.

"I'll help you." He said and Haru smiled happily clapping her hands together happily.

"Perfect! Haru's project is to go around asking people a question for my poll. Haru was told to figure out just how many people look up their horoscopes, if they believe in it and figure out just how much they listen to their horoscopes. I feel as though many people look at their horoscopes and listen to them." Haru said.

Yamamoto nodded his head thinking that the results to that research project would be pretty fun.

"So what is your dream?" Haru asked him.

Yamamoto smiled at her happily not answering her question just yet.

Haru tilted her head to the side wondering just what could make him smile like that.

"To be with you in the church, in front of the priest with Gokudera and the others clapping behind us with teary eyes and I will give you a ring." Yamamoto told her with a wide grin.

Haru blinked twice with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

Her mouth was open, her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were flushing a bright red.

She was looking around nervously not looking at him directly in the face.

Hm… perhaps telling her was a bad idea?

"Ha…hahi? That… would never work out." Haru gasped.

Yamamoto couldn't help but feel disheartened by this but his smile never faltered. He wouldn't frown and worry her about something like this. Yamamoto was just going to dismiss it as a little joke when Haru stated something else.

"Why would Haru be marrying Gokudera? You are the ring bearer? Hahi! Haru could never envision herself being with Gokudera! Haru could see herself getting married to Yamamoto-kun though." Haru said with a curt head nod.

PSH, her, marrying Gokudera? HA! That's the biggest joke of the century. If Gokudera had happened to be nearby he would be laughing and poking fun at Haru right now for even thinking such a thing. Yamamoto felt his confidence rising up a bit.

He freely smiled at her with a laugh and he shook his head. Haru was just so cute and funny misunderstanding some things. At least she could envision herself getting married to him. Wasn't that nice?

"You know you married me in my dream not Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed at Haru's little misunderstanding.

Haru blushed gasping loudly.

"H-Haru made a mistake? She's sorry-desu. A-ano… that is an interesting dream-desu…" Haru fiddled with her fingers nervously unsure of what to say now.

Yamamoto noticed her nervousness and suggested that she should just ask her questions for her research project.

"Want to ask me your research project questions then?" He asked her.

Haru quickly scrambled through her bag looking for her stuff that she needed which had all of her information on it.

She pulled out a notebook and flipped through some of the pages inside of it until she got to the page that she wanted.

"So Yamamoto-kun, do you read horoscopes?" She asked him.

Yamamoto thought about it and he shook his head never really having taken much interest in things telling him about how to live his life.

"I don't often read up on those horoscopes."

"Alright, so do you at least know what your horoscope sign is?" She asked him.

"Taurus."

"Really? I am one too!" Haru squealed in excitement not thinking that he would be a Taurus as well. What an interesting piece of information she gained!

"Whenever you do read your horoscope do you really believe in it?" She asked him.

Yamamoto shook his head once again.

"Horoscopes list your personality as well, and do you think that your horoscope as a Taurus fits you?" She asked him.

Yamamoto took a moment to think about it thinking about what the Taurus horoscope said about him. It did seem pretty spot on.

"Yeah I suppose it fits me." He said.

"I thought it fit you as well. I think it fits me. Coincidentally do you know what your horoscope for today is? Since I'm a Taurus I know yours." Haru said.

Yamamoto smiled and shook his head finding it adorable how interested she was in this right now

"Listen to your dreams as they may come true." Haru giggled with a small blush on the side of her cheeks.

Yamamoto returned her smile and he laughed.

"Well if that's true, maybe it's telling me that you and I may get married in the future. How do you feel about being Yamamoto Haru?" Yamamoto laughed.

Haru blushed kicking a little pebble on the ground not really saying anything.

Her fingers were still fiddling with each other.

She looked up at him sheepishly. "I wouldn't mind that I think. Could I refer to you as Takeshi then?" She asked him shyly.

Yamamoto blushed this time being taken aback by her shy nature which replaced her usual upbeat and bubbly attitude. Where did this shy girl come from? Hey, don't get him wrong, it WAS cute. She was totally cute, but it really caught him by surprise.

Yamamoto looked away from her with a small chuckle. "Ah… yeah, sure you can." He said.

His heart was pounding quickly in his chest, his through feeling a bit dry and he could feel his hands sweat a bit. What was he so nervous about? He wasn't even anywhere near this nervous when playing baseball!

He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Haru was feeling something similar to him.

Haru's cheeks were flared up and she didn't need to touch them to know that they were warm. Her heart beat was beating quickly and she could feel the blood pump hard inside of her veins, she could feel it in her temples.

She felt little butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her knees felt a bit weak, feeling a bit wobbly. Wow, she was rarely this nervous about anything.

A boy could change a lot couldn't he?

'This person is dangerous'

That was the thought that crossed both of their minds at the same time.

Haru couldn't help fantasize about a wonderful wedding they could both have in the summer time.

She'd make a beautiful bride and he'd make a dashing groom.

She would be wearing a dazzling white dress and the church would be decorated with red-OH what was she thinking! It's too soon to be thinking such things!

Have shame Haru!

Haru was panicking, mentally scolding herself until Yamamoto held out his hand for her.

"Well I'll… walk you home then. I think I know what I'm going to write about." Yamamoto said with a nervous smile.

This snapped Haru out of her thoughts and she stared at his hand and she took his hand with a small smile.

"Really? What will you write about?" She asked.

"Write about how I am going to marry a great girl and mess up my lines at the altar and Gokudera my best man will just verbally berate me." Yamamoto laughed erasing the tense atmosphere that surrounded the both of them.

Haru let out a laugh thinking that was so like Gokudera.

"He would probably make fun of you and you would just stand there laughing, agreeing with him-desu." Haru giggled.

Yamamoto laughed along with her.

"You're probably right. Well we'll see where the future leads us. Maybe we will get married." Yamamoto flashed her a toothy grin.

Haru returned his grin with a bright smile of her own. "If it does happen, let's make someone else the best man shall we? Don't want Gokudera to blow a fuse now… literally." Haru cracked a joke and the two laughed again walking towards Haru's house hand in hand just like Haru will be holding her father's hand as she will walk down the aisle with Yamamoto standing there stiff from his nerves of marrying the love of his life.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<p>

AHHH! I totally had like a mini spazz attack as I wrote this. I – I… I totally felt the awkward teenage love there. I wonder if that's what I'd be like if I ever liked someone. Wow, 19 years single and still going strong. I'm… SUCH A LOSER! OTL Oh well I'm the loser who writes fics. LOL It's worth it.

Well I hope it was a good read for everyone! I tried.

-Neospice12


End file.
